newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Flash
Super Smash Flash is a fan-game by Cleod-9. It is a Flash reimagining of the GameCube game Super Smash Bros Melee. Design Like the game it was based off of, Super Smash Flash is a fighting game crossover. The game differs from most fighters due to the unique mechanics. Players are not defeated by being dealt damage. Rather, the player loses a life every time they fall off the stage. Attacks merely make this easier to accomplish. Therefore, the game also has some limited platforming elements, and movement is much more free than in the typical 2D fighter. Super Smash Flash's prize feature is its large assortment of characters. In total, there are 28 playable characters (Including the Kirby/Metaknight combo character), two more than the console game it's based off of. However, unlike the console game, the character roster is not strictly from Nintendo franchises. The game also includes characters from Square Enix, Sega, Capcom, Pixar, various anime and a couple of original characters as well. Only 13 of these characters are initially playable; the rest require the player to fulfill certain requirements and then beat the character in a one on one fight before playing as them. Super Smash Flash contains a large assortment of game modes and characters. First, there are three singleplayer modes. Regular matches can be done in either "Classic" or "Adventure" mode. Players start these by selecting on of the characters they've unlocked, and then picking the difficulty level and number of lives they start with. Both modes present the player with a series of one on one fights, platforming stages, and various other activities, and ultimately fight against a boss. Adventure Mode is notably more difficult. The next mode, Stadium mode, also has two options. In Target Test, players try to destroy all the targets in a large room as quickly as possible. Multi-man Melee, which allows the player to fight against hordes of faceless enemies, includes even more options. The player can choose to participate in a 10-man melee, 100 man melee, 3 minute melee, 15 minute melee, Cruel Melee, or Burly-Brawl Melee. The last single player mode is Training, which allows the player to practice using any one character in a controlled environment. Super Smash Flash also contains a VS. mode, which allows for multiplayer battles. Up to four characters can participate at a time, and two of them can be controlled on a single keyboard, allowing two players to play at once. Characters can be assigned teams and, if Computer controlled, AI levels. Afterwords, the player can pick a stage and have a fight there. It is also possible for every character to be computer controlled, in which case they'll fight automatically. Gameplay Considering the huge amount of options in the game, the controls are quite simple. Player 1 moves with the arrow keys, jumps with the O key, and attacks with the P key. Player 2 uses the WASD, G, and F keys to do the same actions. All characters can double jump, and several characters can jump even more times. The characters' attack can be modified by clicking a movement button while clicking the attack button. This allows for each character to have up to five attacks. However, this is only a fraction of the moveset available to characters in Super Smash Bros Melee. Many characters lost a majority of their abilities when being translated into Super Smash Flash. A few characters can also attack by jumping. Unlockables Characters *Luigi – Clear Adventure on at least normal with Mario. *Jigglypuff – Clear Adventure on any difficulty with any character. *Cloud – Complete 100-man melee with any character. *Crono – Clear 3-minute Melee. *Naruto – Clear Adventure with the original 13 characters. *Shadow – Clear Adventure with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. *Super Sonic – Clear Classic with Sonic in any Difficulty without getting Game Over. *Zero – Clear Adventure with Megaman on at least Normal Difficulty without getting a Game Over. *Young Link – Clear Classic with Link on any difficulty. *Inuyasha – Clear Adventure without losing any lives. *Mr. Game and Watch – Clear Target Test with every character but him. *Mr. Incredible – Clear Classic Mode with the original 13 characters. *Mewtwo – Beat Adventure Mode with the 2 Pokemon *Lloyd – Clear Adventure with any character after having one hour of total play time. *Blue – Clear Adventure with Blade on at least Normal difficulty. Stages *Final Destination – Unlock every character. *Battlefield – Clear All-Star Mode with any character. Modes *All Star Mode - Unlock every character. Presentation Super Smash Flash uses Sprite based graphics for all of its characters and locations. These come from a variety of sources, including games and sprite editors. Music and sound effects come from the game Super Smash Bros Melee. Reception Super Smash Flash is one of the most popular Fighting games on Newgrounds, with over 11 million views as of January 2012. The game was also a critical hit, and has received an average review of 8.8/10 as well as a Daily Award. However, the game has been criticized for its relatively shallow gameplay and imperfect physics. Super Smash Flash is featured in three collections: Fighting Games, Flash Portal History, and Super Smash Bros. A sequel called "Super Smash Flash 2" is also in the works, and has been in production for years. It is currently playable in beta form, and already includes many more stages and much more complex gameplay than the original. However, years after development began, the final version is still far from completion. Play it here Mcleodgaming Super Smash Flash on the McLeodGaming Wiki Category:Flash games Category:Mario Category:Zelda Category:Fighting Category:Action Games Category:McLeodGaming